


New York Minute

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interns & Internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pansy is surprised by the Ministry's decree that all Eight Year students must complete a Muggle interneship before they can take their place in the Magical world. She is even more surprised when she is assigned Tony Stark as her mentor. What could she possibly learn from a summer with and Iron Man?





	New York Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den Schools Out 2019 Fic Exchange.
> 
> Based on the following prompt:  
> School's out for summer and as part of Hogwarts new internship program, graduating eighth years have to join up with the Avengers before being able to rejoin the Magical society. An exciting summer is ahead, and perhaps, a little office romance.
> 
> Marvelously Magical FanFiction Bingo Square B1 - Stark Tower
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48064476641/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Minerva MacGonagal looked around the Great Hall. These survivors were in for another surprise. She was finally starting to feel comfortable in her role as Headmistress of Hogwarts but she was still not sure she agreed with the newest program. “Attention, please,” She stood on the platform at the front of the Great Hall. “Graduates, your attention please.”

“There has been a new requirement added to your graduation requirements.” She continued as the eight year students settled into their places. “You will be paired with an Avenger for an internship this summer. Your pairing will be based on the interest survey you will complete today and your scores on your OWLS. After you complete your internship, you will be eligible to apply for positions in the wizarding or Muggle world.”

McGonagall looked around the room as a rumble of conversations began in the Great Hall. “I know this is a challenge, but I also know that you are all capable of completing this task. You will have thirty minutes to complete your interest survey.”

She watched the teachers that had gathered in the Hall pass out surveys and quills to the graduates. She was fortunate that the surveys had been spelled to copy the responses to an enchanted board. That board had already been spelled with the graduates’ OWLS and Avengers that were available. Pairings would appear as students finished their surveys. “Your time starts now …”

McGonagall watched the pairings show up on the board at the front of the Great Hall. They were waiting on the last three students pairing to be decided before the pairings were announced. “Attention everyone.” she clapped her hands once to get the attention of the graduates. “After your pairing is announced, you will report to your house’s Common Room. You will be given a portkey to your internship and will be expected to report immediately.”

Ten minutes later, names and numbers stopped flitting around the board. “The pairings are complete. We will start at the top of the board. “Blaise Zabini, report to Wanda Maximoff in Venice. Theodore Nott, report to Natasha Romanoff in Washington, DC. Pansy Parkinson, you will report to Tony Stark in New York City …”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Pansy was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was not going home today. This was an amazing opportunity but she wanted to go home. She had plans for an internship at Madame Markin’s and a shop of her own. What could she possibly learn from spending her summer with Tony Stark? Who was he anyway and why did she get paired with him?

Pansy let these questions swirl in her head as she made her way to the Slytherin Common Room. “It sounds like someone is planning my life for me again. I would like to have a little control and say in where I am headed in this world.” Pansy muttered. “At least there is some fashion in New York CIty.”

She was surprised to see a collection of trunks in the Common Room when she arrived. “Guess she was serious about this ‘Leave when I call your name’ thing. I guess I should find my trunk and be on my way.” Pansy searched the room until she found her green and black trunk. A small rubber snake was sitting on top of the trunk. “Interesting Portkey. Here goes nothing …”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tony Stark could not believe he had been bullied into this, hosting some wet-behind-the-ears witch or wizard for the next three months. Fury told him to think of the positive Public Relations opportunity this could be. All he could imagine was his lab and business in shambles. Tony had a business to run and grow, he did not have time to babysit. A vibration in his pocket stopped his pacing.

“Stark,” He answered his mobile. “Thank you Jarvis. Set her up in one of the guest apartments in Stark Tower. Tell her to meet me in the lab in an hour.”

The call had been a welcomed distraction from his pacing, but it had brought problems. Namely, the witch he was dreading meeting. He had given himself an hour to figure out how he was going to proceed with this ‘internship’. “Here goes nothing …”  
_oOoOoOoOoOo_

It had been a week and Pansy still wasn’t sure what she was doing here. She felt more like a personal assistant than an intern. Tony had her doing paperwork and reading manuals, things her father’s secretary had done. She still had not seen the inside of the lab or the board room.If this was the way she was going to spend her summer, this internship was not worth the effort.

“So, Parker, you ready to do some real work?” Tony snide comment brought Pansy out of her paperwork induced haze. “Not sure why they want us to do, but I guess you would like to see what I actually do every day.”

“It’s Parkinson.” Pansy huffed. “And, I would love to do something beyond glorified secretarial work. I had an internship at the top robemakers in Diagon Alley lined up before this disaster.This is not how I planned to spend my summer”

“As you wish.” Tony bowed and pointed towards the hallway. “Shall we venture into my lab, Ms. Parkinson? Let me show you the robes I design.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow as she followed Tony down the hall. This was a Muggle technology company, not a fashion house. How was it possible that he was designing robes?

“Mr. Stark?” Pansy felt silly asking this question. “This is a technology company. How are you making robes?”

Tony turned a smiled. “A good question, Ms. Parkinson. One of the projects we are working on right now is adapting military technology for protective clothing. Making robes and uniforms for law enforcement in the Muggle and Magical worlds.”

“Robes and uniforms for law enforcement … “ Pansy thought about what Tony had said. “I can see where technology would be a benefit for Muggles. But, how are you going to work with the Magical side of things?”

“That is why you are here, Ms. Parkinson.” Tony pushed open the door to his lab. “We have a station set up for you over here. I need you to help me find a way for my technology to work with your magic. Fury seems to think that we need to be prepared for both, all the time.”

“If we are going to be working together, maybe you could call me Pansy.” she smiled as she passed Tony to enter the lab. “What are we working on first?”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tony watched her work from his station. The last few days had been an eye opening experience. Pansy had a sharp mind and a sharp wit. A deadly combination is his book. He had caught himself watching her work instead of watching the information flicking across his display. It was not a good idea to get distracted from his work by a set of sparkling green eyes.

“So, CoCo,” Tony leaned against his lab table. “What exactly are you doing with that glove? You have been staring at it for the last hour and muttering.”

“I am trying to make it less stiff and brittle.” Pansy answered distractedly. “I almost had it with this one, but it didn’t hold up under the _Expelliarmus_ spell. By the way, we are going to make a spell chamber so I can test out some of the larger pieces as we get them done.”

“A spell chamber?” Tony looked puzzled. “I just use the blast chamber in the basement to check those things. Would that work?”

“If I can get the wards right, I guess.” Pansy looked up from the glove she was examining. “I have a duster that is ready to check. Want to try it on and test it for me? I need a good test dummy.”

Tony tried not to laugh as he watched her eyes light with mischief. “Not nice, CoCo. I have test dummy down there for things like that. I don’t think Jarvis would appreciate the damage he would have to repair if I volunteered. Get what you need and I’ll take you to where you can run your test.”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Pansy caught herself doodling in the margins of her latest report instead of paying attention to the information that Nick Fury was sharing with the development group. She had survived Snape’s lectures by doodling, but this was different. She was entwining two letters together, a P and a T. It was bad enough that Tony almost caught her staring at his backside last week, but this would be a dead giveaway.

“Ms. Parkinson,” Nick Fury’s voice cut through her thoughts. “Are you going to join us in the lab or sit here staring into space?”

“I’m sorry, Director Fury.” Pansy stuttered as she blushed. “I was working on a problem with the glove…”

Pansy scrambled to follow the rest of the group out of the conference room and into the lab. “Smooth cover up there, CoCo,” Tony whispered in her ear. “What were you really thinking about? Thinking about something special? Or maybe someone?”

“None of your business, Mr. Nosey Muggle” Pansy hissed. “I need to get back to working on those gloves after this briefing. I only have two weeks left to get it right.”

“You’ll get it.” Tony rested his hand in the small of her back as he walked with her towards the lab. “You have the duster and the boots done and ready for field tests. I know you’ll get the gloves done.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Pansy whispered as they reached her lab station. “Nothing to worry about. The gloves are just the weak link in the armour …”

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

“Time to go home, CoCo,” Tony walked up to Pansy’s lab station. “It is after six and I know you did not break for lunch.”

“I had a snack while I was working.” Pansy muttered as she looked over the runes stitched into the latest pair of gloves. “I have the right thread for the protection spells, the right runes for the majority of spells Aurors come in contact with, but something is still missing…”

“You are going to give yourself a headache if you keep staring at that glove,” Tony took the glove out of her hand and set it on the lab table. “Come with me and get something to eat. We can have it delivered to your apartment.”

“I need to get this figured out.” Pansy reached for the glove Tony had just taken from her. “I almost have it figured out. Just one more test …”

“It will wait until tomorrow.” Tony pulled Pansy away from the lab station. “There times we need to step away from the experiment and let it breathe. It will hold until tomorrow, I promise. Jarvis, order dinner for two to Ms. Parkinson’s apartment.”

“The usual late night lab dinner?” A very British voice floated down from the ceiling. “I will have it delivered in the next thirty minutes.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony smiled at the startled look on Pansy’s face. “Isn’t it marvelous to have Jarvis in our lives. I don’t know how I would function without him.”

“I still can’t get used to his voice floating in the room without a body.” Pansy sighed. “Food does sound like a good idea. Maybe I can come back to the lab after we eat …”

“You will not.” Tony pushed Pansy into the elevator. “You are going to eat dinner with me in your apartment and then you are going to bed. You will think better in the morning if you have some rest.”

Tony and Pansy rode the elevator up to apartment in silence. “What are we having for dinner?” Pansy asked as Tony opened the door to her apartment. “I’m not really that hungry. But, if it’s good, I guess I could eat a little.”

“Just settle in on the couch.” Tony said as he lead Pansy into the living room. “It should be here in a few minutes and we will have an indoor picnic.”

“I hope it gets here soon,” Pansy sighed as she settled onto the coach. “I may fall asleep before it gets here if I sit still for too long.”

“Sir, the delivery is here.” Jarvis’ voice filled Pansy’s apartment. “Shall I tell them you will meet them at Ms. Parkinson’s door?”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony got up from the couch and headed for the door. “I’ve got it from here.”

“That was a little unnerving.” Pansy looked up at the ceiling. “Does he access to the entire building?”

“Not all the time.” Tony voice drifted back to the living room from her front door. “He has access to all the public spaces in the building and the private spaces I am currently occupying. Unless I tell him otherwise. Part of the benefits of AI.”

“What’s for dinner?” Pansy asked as Tony walked back into the living room.”It smells delicious.”

“Every college kid’s dream meal.” Tony set the boxes he was carrying on the coffee table and opened the first one with a flourish. “Pizza and beer. The perfect cure for overworked brain cells that belong to a beautiful woman.”

“I don’t know about the beautiful woman part,” Pansy ducked her head and blushed as Tony handed her a slice on a paper plate. “But, my brain cells are a little overworked. What does pizza do for handsome entrepreneurs?”

“It gets them a chance to have dinner with a beautiful woman.” Tony took a slice for himself and settled onto the couch beside Pansy. “Now, eat up. Only New York’s finest pizza for your overworked brain cells.”

Tony spent the next twenty minutes trying to concentrate on his pizza and not on her lips. He had never felt this drawn to anyone while they were eating pizza. He gave up on the pretense of eating when she finished her third slice and licked her lips. “You have a little bit of sauce right there.” Tony pointed at the corner of Pansy’s mouth.

“Where?” Pansy grabbed her napkin and began to wipe her face. “I’m surprised it isn’t all over. I did not realize that eating pizza could be this messy.”

“Still missed it.” Tony whispered as he leaned closer to Pansy. “Let me help you…”

Pansy melted into the kiss that Tony used to get the pizza sauce off her lower lip. “Hmm,” she sighed as Tony ended the kiss with a nip. “That’s a new way to get sauce off my mouth. I think I may have to try your method on this spot right here.”

“This is an experiment I can get behind.” Tony chuckled as Pansy kissed him.

“Less talking, more experimenting.” Pansy tangled her fingers in Tony’s hair. “This experiment is just getting started.”


End file.
